


Outraged Admissions

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Shaudrey - Freeform, guess they both survived somehow, people screaming, post-return to roanoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: In the midst of an argument, Shelby makes a heated admission.





	Outraged Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dialogue prompt ("Oh, well, fuck me, then").

“I get it!” Audrey cried, tossing her hands into the air with frustration. “You think anyone over the age of thirty is unlovable and incapable of finding any fulfilling partnership! You don't have to keep dragging me into it! I happen to want some shred of optimism about my future--I’m owed that, don't you think? Don't you think I deserve to have the hope that one day, someone may love me?” 

Shelby stared back across at her. Her eyes glistened, but her face didn't break. “I never said you couldn't have that, Audrey.” Her voice was soft. She licked her lips as she considered what else to say. “I can't deal with you if you continue to put words in my mouth.” She had meditated that morning, but she owed her numbness to the medication. She took enough medication to anesthetize an elephant, some days, and it brought a calm sort of sad numbness to the pit of her stomach all the time. “You can hope for whatever you like. I think you're lovable.” 

“Oh, please. You're saying that because you know I'm upset! You know no one will ever think of me as fuckable again! Missing teeth! Missing sanity--"

Shelby stood up. “I do. I think of you as fuckable.” 

Audrey set her jaw hard. She planted her hands on her hips. “Oh, well,” she scoffed, “fuck me, then.” Shelby stared blankly at her for a moment, not registering the request. “Hm? Fuck me, if you're so self-assured.” Shelby remained frozen. Audrey dropped her arms. “I knew it.” 

She turned around. Shelby caught her by the hips and whipped her back around. Eyes stretched wide, their mouths connected with a certain fumbling clumsiness. A hand flat on Audrey's chest, Shelby pushed her until her back struck the wall. Her voice came in a low growl. “I will. That's a promise.” 


End file.
